


Thank God for Bunnies

by mrcheesecat



Series: Thankful [1]
Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Its all becuase of bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrcheesecat/pseuds/mrcheesecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taeyong would like to thank bunnies, who led him straight to Im Nayeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Bunnies

 

“A pet?” Yoonoh looks up at his best friend with a disappointed and unimpressed look.

“Yeah, a pet,” Taeyong replies, standing in front of him, agitated. “Maybe a cat.”

Yoonoh turns back to his book. “ _Nothing_ would be easier to take care of.”

“Well, kiss my ass, Yoonoh,” Taeyong snaps. “I'm getting a fucking cat and I hope it shits on your pillow!”

“You wouldn't fucking dare.” Yoonoh squints at him.

“Did someone say cat?” Taeil peeks his head into the living room.

“Cat?” Yuta’s head appears as well.

“Tae’s not getting a cat,” Yoonoh says monotonously.

Taeyong nods, sneering down at his friend. “I am and I'm going now. Anyone like to come with?” He smiles angelically at the other two.

They all raise their hands except Yoonoh. He gets dragged to the car kicking and screaming.

 

Upon walking into the pet store, Taeyong decides he doesn't want a cat, he wants a bunny. He voices this to his friends, who stop in their tracks.

“What?” Yoonoh stares at him in disbelief.

“Bunnies are even harder to take care of,” Yuta chimes in.

“Who the fuck cares?” Taeyong mutters, shoving them away and marching up to the girl who's beside the glass containers holding the bunnies. It's her; she's the reason he needs a bunny.

She's absolutely adorable, with long black hair and short bangs, big expressive eyes, and the cutest bunny-like smile with big front teeth. She's wearing a red apron over her clothes, indicating she works here, and her name tag reads _Nayeon._

She looks up as Taeyong stumbles over and smiles brightly. Taeyong does _not_ blush bright red.

“Hi!” She chirps. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah.” He nods, sparing a glance down at the small animals. “A bunny? Help?”

Nayeon giggles and leans down, indicating Taeyong to do the same. They're inches apart and he can smell her strawberry perfume. “These are Satin Angoras. They have the finest fur of any bunny because of their recessive gene in it. They don't usually weigh more than 10 pounds and require very careful grooming.” Taeyong stares at the giant ball of fluff sitting in the shavings as it twitches its nose and he almost cries, it's so cute. But that's not manly, so he doesn't.

Nayeon points to a group of bunnies with squished faces and saggy ears. “These are Holland Lops. They're the world's favorite breed. The main coat color is tortoise, which are these ones.” She points to two who have fur of mixed brown and black. “They shouldn't weigh more than about 4 pounds and are popular for showing because of their looks. They're also very friendly and snuggly.”

Nayeon moves on to the next group. Out of the corner of his eye, Taeyong sees Yuta making obscene gestures at him and he rolls his eyes. Yoonoh is over with the cats, flirting it up with the girl working there, and Taeil is nowhere to be seen. Probably staring at all the birds.

“And these are Himalayans.” Nayeon shows him rabbits that are long bodied and long eared, with scary looking red eyes.

“They look like they could murder me in my sleep,” he says. The one closest to them stands on its hind legs and sniffs at the glass. Nayeon cooes at it, pressing a finger against the glass.

“They're my favorite,” she voices, smiling at the brown and white animal. Taeyong thinks it looks like a Siamese bunny.

“I'll take it,” he says immediately, surprising both Nayeon and himself.

“Really?” Nayeon grins at him. Taeyong nods, smiling back.

She leaps up and guides him to the glass door leading to the backs of the cages and ushers him in. She leans down and unlocks the cage. “Hello, darlings,” she squeals as they all gather around to see her. “Male or female?”

“Uh, female?”

Nayeon nods and picks out a certain one, smaller than the rest and seemingly calmer. She shows him how to hold her and pet her properly so he doesn't upset her.

Nayeon leads them out of the cage area and grabs a large cardboard box with holes at the top. After safely placing the bunny in it, Taeyong cautiously holds it in his arms as Nayeon leads him around the store, showing him what he needs to buy and a guide book on how to care for his bunny.

“Wow, this is more intense than I thought,” he chokes out.

Nayeon laughs, a high, bright and tinkling sound. “I hope you didn't come alone. You'll need someone to help you get all of this stuff.”

A yell sounds throughout the store and they both look down the aisle to see Yoonoh shrieking, a kitten sitting on his head, digging its claws in to stay on. The cat girl is laughing hard, pointing at him as if she can't believe it.

Taeyong sighs. “Unfortunately, I did not come alone.”

“Jisoo!” Nayeon calls, catching the attention of the cat girl. Nayeon raises an eyebrow and waves at Yoonoh.

Jisoo heaves out a sigh and grabs Yoonoh’s arm, holding him still so she can reach up and grab the kitten off of his head.

Yoonoh, finally rid of the nightmare, catches sight of his friend. “Taeyong!” He marches forward and pushes Taeyong away from the girls, towards the exit.

“Dude, wait,” Taeyong starts. “I need the rabbit shit, I need to pay, I need Nayeon’s number.”

“I'm not stopping,” Yoonoh hisses in his ear. “I just embarrassed myself in front of Jisoo; we're never coming back here!”

Taeyong slides to the side, out of Yoonoh’s grasp. “Then go wait in the car.” And with that, ignoring Yoonoh’s sputtering protests, he gathers up Yuta and Taeil and directs them which items to grab for his bunny.

Nayeon checks him out at one of the registers and smiles brightly at him. “Make sure to take really well care of her,” she says as she swipes his card. “Bunnies are really high maintenance.”

Taeyong smiles back. “I'm sure I can handle it.”

Nayeon laughs. “I'm sure you can too. Come back next week and let me know how she's doing?”

He doesn't know if it's his imagination or not, but Nayeon looks a little shy saying it. Taeyong nods enthusiastically.

“I'm glad you're taking her home.” Nayeon holds out the receipt for him to sign and he does, returning it to her.

“She's not the only one I want to take home,” Taeyong says unconsciously, memorizing the soft features of Nayeon’s face.

She stares at him in shock and a loud bark of laughter wrenches Taeyong back, to see Yuta cackling behind him.

“Did you really just fucking say that, Lee Taeyong?” He howls, slapping his knee, while other customers begin to stare. Taeyong is going to slap his face.

“Fuck,” he mutters, red faced, and bows to Nayeon quickly before grabbing his bunny and cart and shoving Yuta out the automatic doors.

Taeil, waiting for them outside the doors with Yoonoh, pushes himself off the stone wall and grabs Taeyong’s cart for him while Yoonoh gingerly takes the cardboard box containing the rabbit.

Yuta is still laughing his ass off and Taeyong wants to kill him, because Taeyong didn't laugh at Yuta when he embarrassed himself in front of Son Seungwan, the pretty girl Yuta used to like. He voices this to Yuta, who scowls at him while the other two laugh at him now.

As they're driving back to the house, Taeil peers into the holes in the box at the small bunny, who is washing her little paws. “What're you gonna name her?”

“Nana,” Taeyong replies.

“As in short for Nayeon?” Yoonoh snickers, and gets a punch in the arm for that. “Hey, no punching the driver!” He yelps as they're pulling up in front of the house. He parks the car and everyone exits out.

“Nana as in Nana,” Taeyong growls shortly. Yoonoh smirks and holds his hands up in surrender before sharing a knowing glance with Yuta; they know the real meaning behind the bunny's name, despite Taeyong’s objections.

Taeil, being the generous and older boy he is, helps Taeyong set up Nana’s cage in the corner of his room, while the other two lounge on the couch and watch TV.

“What time is it?” Taeyong asks as he finishes putting fresh food in the little plastic bowl in the cage. He admires the work they've done for Nana; he hopes she'll be comfortable here, despite Yoonoh’s idiocy and Yuta’s obnoxiousness and Taeil’s drama.

Taeil checks his watch. “Five. Youngho and Ten are coming over for dinner. And Sicheng and Kun. And Mark and Donghyuk. And Hansol and Dongyoung.”

Taeyong stares at him in horror. “Did you invite the whole population of Korea over?”

Taeil avoids his gaze, instead stroking Nana’s white head and giving her a piece of lettuce leaf. “No. Of course not.”

“You did,” the younger deadpans.

On cue, the doorbell rings and Nana squeals in surprise, burrowing into Taeil’s arm crook.

He cooes down at her, completely smitten already, and hands her to Taeyong. “Bring her out. I'm sure the kids will want to see her.”

Taeyong nods. “Sure, as long as they can keep quiet.” He sighs as Taeil exits the room and looks down at the creature in his arms. “The majority of those brats don't know what quiet means.”

Nana squeaks in reply and noses his finger.

 

They find out that Nana feels most comfortable with Ten and Sicheng, the two being the calmest and quietest in their group of friends. Dongyoung claims himself to be Nana’s mom, since he was their resident bunny before Nana, and Donghyuk makes fun of him, which earns him a beating.

After an hour of sitting on the floor, passing around Nana, Taeyong decides his poor pet has had enough excitement for the week and he hides her away in her cage. She gratefully munches on some baby carrots with delighted squeaks and Taeyong does _not_ lose half his heart to his pet rabbit that day.

(The other half does _not_ belong to Nayeon, the cute bunny girl who works at PetSmart.)  

Taeyong walks into the kitchen to find Taeil and Hansol sucking face when they're supposed to be watching the soup and he sighs. “Oh, look at you two all cute, how gross for us all.”

Taeil pulls away and scowls at Taeyong while Hansol just grins sheepishly before patting Taeil’s ass and exiting the kitchen. “Thanks,” Taeil sneers at the younger. “You scared my boyfriend off.”

“Good thing I did, otherwise you would've ruined dinner,” Taeyong spits back. “With all your disgusting mushiness. Besides, it's not like you guys won't go home and fuck tonight.”

Taeil smirks. “You know us too well. And you're just jealous.” He turns away from Taeyong and focuses on the pot of soup. “And pathetic.”

  


-

  


Jisoo is still laughing her ass off as their shift at 8 PM ends and they're heading back to their apartment. “Ah, unnie, you should've seen the whole thing! A total disaster! A cool guy, my ass.”

Nayeon shoots her an unimpressed look from the driver's seat. “It's rude to torture customers.”

“Meh, whatever. Hey,” Jisoo says as they pull out of the parking lot. “That guy you helped today was super hot.”

“The old man who always buys the wrong kind of food?” She smiles as she thinks of the sweet old man who always accidently buys chinchilla food for his dog and she has to switch it for him every time.

Jisoo scowls. If she wasn't sitting down, she'd be throwing a fit. “ _No,_ unnie, I meant the white-haired guy. Taehyung or something like that.”

“Taeyong,” Nayeon corrects, remembering because his friends had practically shouted it in her face.

Her friend waves her hand dismissively. “Yeah, that one.”

Nayeon hums. Jisoo was right, Taeyong was drastically good looking with his white hair, strong jawline, dark eyes, and toned body. He was also awkwardly cute and Nayeon was kind of a sucker for guys like that. “You seemed to be flirting it up pretty well with that guy you scared off.”

“Oh, Yoonoh? He was hot, too.”

Nayeon eyes the younger. “Do you think every guy who’s close to your age and enters the store is hot?”

Jisoo pouts. “No, of course not!” She thinks for a moment. “That guy, Jackson, wasn’t!”

“You liar,” Nayeon says, smirking. “You fawned over him until he came in with his boyfriend.” She laughs as Jisoo rolls her eyes.

“Taeyong seemed pretty interested in you,” Jisoo hums, inspecting her nails. “Yoonoh said he had originally planned on getting a cat but something changed his mind.” She looks up at Nayeon. “Or really, a someone.”

Nayeon tries to hide her blush. “Yeah, whatever, brat.” Jisoo yelps as she leans over to ruffle the younger’s hair.

As they walk into their apartment, they're greeted with meowing from Jisoo’s two cats, One and Two.

“Good evening, my children!” Jisoo smiles, picking them up and twirling in a circle. One sneezes in response while Two hisses. “Don't hiss at me,” Jisoo lectures.

Nayeon rubs her thumb under Two’s furry chin and he purrs. “Hello, kitties. I hope you didn't torture Flower today.” The cats blink up at her, eyes wide.

Nayeon walks to her room and is greeted with friendly squeaking from her Himalayan rabbit, Flower. “Hi!” She opens the cage and takes the bunny into her arms, petting her softly.

Her phone buzzes and she picks it up, seeing a text from her friend Momo.

_Are you still going to the club with us tomorrow?_

Nayeon sighs. “Jisoo,” she calls. “Are we still going to the club tomorrow?”

“Hell yeah!” Jisoo appears in her bedroom doorway, cats at her feet. “Do you even have to ask?”

The elder rolls her eyes. “Just making sure.” She texts Momo back, telling her yes, they’ll be at the club tomorrow night, before starting to settle in for the night.

  
  


-

  
  


“What the hell are you three doing here?” Nayeon shrieks as Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu prance up to her, all dressed in tight shirts and tiny shorts.

Dahyun grins, twirling a strand of pink hair around her finger. “Going with you!” The other two nod enthusiastically.

“No, you’re not!” Nayeon sputters. “You’re not nineteen yet!”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “Whatever, unnie.” Nayeon almost throttles her for that.

Tzuyu smiles up at her. “Unnie, come on. We won’t drink or anything, we just want to go and dance and have fun.” She holds up an ID when Nayeon opens her mouth. “Jisoo-unnie made them for us.”

Nayeon turns to glare at her flatmate, who sends her a peace sign in response. She sighs and turns back to the younger three. “Okay, fine, but don’t drink and don’t go anywhere with any guys, okay? I’ll be watching you three.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll go to hell if something happens to them.” Jisoo places a hand on her shoulder.

“You’re already going to hell!” Nayeon shrieks in her face and walks up to the bouncer with Momo and showing her ID.

Jisoo pouts. “That was mean.” She ushers the rest of their group in and smirks when the bouncer barely looks at the youngest three’s IDs. She pats their heads when they’re in and leans close. “Okay,” she says, tone serious. “No drinking, avoid boys, and have fun.”

Dahyun grins while Chaeyoung eyes the dance floor, packed with people. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of each other!” And with that, she grabs Chaeyoung's and Tzuyu’s hands and dashes into the crowd, all three laughing loudly.

 

Nayeon sits down at the bar and orders a beer before turning around to keep an eye on the youngest three on the dance floor. She smiles when she sees them having fun, showing off their moves to the cheering crowd.

A tall figure comes and stands beside her, leaning on the counter and ordering a Bloody Mary. She turns and is shocked to see it’s Taeyong, looking completely different from when he came into the pet store. Now, his white hair is styled up away from his handsome face and he’s wearing a jean vest that shows off his chest and ab muscles and red pants that hug his long legs.

Nayeon chokes on her beer, because that is _not_ okay, he looks _way too hot_. He looks over at the noise, eyes widening as he recognizes her. “Hey,” she croaks, pounding on her chest.

“H-Hey,” Taeyong stutters back. “You okay?”

She nods. “You just… surprised me,” she finishes lamely, nodding to his open chest.

Taeyong turns as red as his pants and crosses his arms. “I-It was my friend’s Yuta’s idea,” he murmurs, embarrassed. “Actually, I wasn’t planning on coming out tonight but my friends made me.” He nods to where Yuta, Yoonoh, Taeil, and Hansol are supposed to be but in their place is Youngho and Ten, grinding and practically dry humping on each other. He groans and hides his face in his hands. “Okay, not them, other friends. They’re not my friends anymore.” Nayeon catches him mutter, “Fucking horndogs,” under his breath and she laughs.

“My friends made me come out tonight, too,” she admits, pointing to where Momo is ruling the dance floor with the youngest three and Jeongyeon is hanging on some guy with dark hair. The others are nowhere to be seen. “If they hadn’t, I’d probably be on the couch with Flower and Jisoo’s cats, watching Bachelorette reruns.”

Taeyong smiles. “Is Flower your rabbit?” He guesses.

Nayeon hums. “She’s a Himalayan. How’s your rabbit? Doing well?”

The other nods his head. “Really well. She’s so tiny and cute and precious…” He clears his throat when she grins at him, amusement dancing in her brown eyes. “She’s doing good.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Nayeon giggles and takes a sip of beer.

Her companion stirs his drink slowly before looking up at her. “Do you maybe…” He stops at Nayeon’s curious glance and he rubs his neck nervously. “Um, maybe want to go out sometime?” He asks quietly.

Nayeon blinks at him, not sure if she heard him correctly. “W-What?” She squeaks, cheeks turning tomato red.

“I asked if you wanted to maybe go out sometime… For, like, a date or something…” Taeyong avoids her gaze, instead choosing to down his drink in one go, hoping it’ll help calm him down.

“Y-Yeah,” Nayeon agrees, smiling up at him and giggling at his surprised expression. “Text me?” She takes out her phone and hands it to Taeyong, who smiles back gratefully and types his number in.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “Of course.” He looks towards the dance floor. “Do you-”

“Do you want-”

They both laugh and Nayeon tells him to go first. “Do you want to go dance?” Taeyong questions, nodding to the dance floor.

Nayeon agrees and takes his hand before leading him to the floor.

She has to admit she has the best night of her life.

  


-

  


Taeyong sets up their date about a week after they see each other at the club. When he asks her, Nayeon tells him she likes adventurous activities and Taeyong seems to have an idea for their date.

As she's on her lunch break, he texts her.

_Wear your swimsuit tomorrow_

Nayeon furrows her eyebrows. Her swimsuit? Were they going to the pool?

 **OK** she texts back. **Do I get to know? :)**

_No sorry ;P_

**:’(** **mean**

Nayeon grins as she sets her phone down and goes back to eating her sandwich. She really can't wait for tomorrow.

 

“Jisoo! Which one do I wear?” Nayeon shrieks, digging through her swimsuit collection. Bikini? One piece? What were they even doing?

“Nothing,” Jisoo comments from Nayeon’s bed, One sitting in her lap. The elder scowls and throws a black and white one piece at her.

“Seriously,” she whines.

Jisoo sighs. “Wear your blue one.”

“What if we go to a lake or something, though? I don't want to get it dirty.”

Jisoo rolls her eyes. “It doesn't matter, the water’ll wash the dirt off.” She gets up and sets One on the floor, who shoots her an insulted look. “God, just don't be dumb and sit in the mud. You'll look like you shit yourself.”

Nayeon whimpers. “It's my favorite, though…” She looks down at the light blue and white bikini set and decides that if it gets ruined, it's all Jisoo’s fault. Just like everything else in the world.

“Or you could wear this.” Jisoo holds up a purple skimpy cut-out swimsuit that Nayeon stares at in horror. It's something Jungyeon gave to her a couple years back and she had thrown it down at the bottom of the drawer; the tags are still on it.

“Absolutely not!” She squeaks. “I am _not_ going to wear that!”

“Unnie.” Jisoo smirks. “I bet it'd be a huge turn on.” She wiggles her eyebrows, cursing Nayeon to giggle.

“You horny little brat,” the elder snipes, and Jisoo sticks out her tongue.

Jisoo leaves to let her put on the swimsuit and Nayeon slips on a pair of jean shorts and a loose purple tank top over it. She braids her hair on both sides of her head and applies some waterproof mascara.

Stepping out of her room, she asks, “Do I look okay?”

Jisoo eyes her and gives her an approving nod. “You look cute!”

Just then, the doorbell rings and One and Two scurry under the couch at the noise.

“That's him!” Nayeon gasps. She hurries to her room to grab her purse and phone while Jisoo disappears into her own room, cats slinking after her. “Bye, Flower!” Nayeon blows a kiss to her bunny and rushes to the door to answer it.

Taeyong looks up when the door opens and Nayeon grins at him, giggling as he blushes slightly. “Hi,” he mumbles.

“Hi,” Nayeon replies. She peeks around him to see a red and black Roush Mustang in front of her building. “Nice car,” she comments, and leads the way out, shutting the door behind her.

Taeyong follows. “Thanks. I got it back in high school; saved up a lot of money for it.”

Nayeon nods as he escorts her to the passenger side and opens the door for her. “I'm sure.” She smiles gratefully at him and Taeyong slams the door with a red face.

He gets in on the other side and starts up the car, which comes to life with a smooth purr.

“So,” Nayeon begins. “Where are we going? Can you tell me now?”

Taeyong laughs, the deep sound making her stomach flutter. “You said you like adventurous activities, yeah?” At Nayeon’s nod, he continues. “So I thought it'd be fun if we went to Caribbean Bay.”

Nayeon gapes at him. “No way!” She squeaks excitedly. Caribbean Bay is one of the largest and nicest waterparks in Seoul, and Nayeon had planned on going with her friends last year but never got the chance. She bounces in her seat, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh my God, I can't wait! It's going to be so fun!”

Taeyong smiles back as he stops at a red light, glad that he made a good choice. What happens next surprises him though: Nayeon leans over and places a kiss on his cheek, so full of excitement that she doesn't realize what she had just done.

The car behind them honks, indicating the green light, and it startles Taeyong, pulling him out of his stupor. He presses on the gas and that's when Nayeon realizes.

She gasps, pressing herself against the door, eyes wide as she stares at him. “Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize, I'm sorry!” She looks like she's about to cry and Taeyong’s heart clenches at the thought.

“I-It's okay!” He yelps, grabbing her hand. “I-It was nice…” He trails off and concentrates on the road and Nayeon is quiet, looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement and embarrassment.

“Really?” She whispers, and Taeyong nods, barely nonexistent, but Nayeon sees it and the blush creeping on his cheeks. She laughs and leans towards him again. “Well okay, then.” And she places another kiss on him.

Taeyong isn't expecting that and nearly drives off the side of the road.

  


-

  


Nayeon stares out the window in awe as they drive outside the huge park, searching for a parking spot.

Taeyong is glad that it's not that crowded and easily finds an open spot to park in.

“I can't believe we're really here,” Nayeon breathes as she steps out of the car, looking around at her surroundings. She feels so tiny in comparison to the huge buildings and slides towering over her.

Taeyong smiles at her, eyes warm, and grabs her hand and leading her to the entrance. They pay for their tickets and separate at the locker rooms where they’ll hold their things.

Nayeon hums as she takes off her clothes and stuffs them in her locker with her phone and purse before closing it and skipping out to meet Taeyong outside. She quickly checks her appearance in the mirror and frowns. Was braiding her hair too childish? But she shrugs; hopefully, Taeyong sees her as a woman, not some kid.

He's waiting outside for her, two inflated tubes in hand, and gives one to her. She smiles in thanks and shyly covers her body with it.

“Come on.” Taeyong grins and leads her to the stairs going to one of the large, twisting slides. Nayeon really has to make an effort not to drool at his muscled back.

 

Time passes so quickly when having fun and it's nearly five in the evening when Nayeon and Taeyong separate at the locker rooms.

Nayeon's face is slightly pink from the sun and her hair is a wet mess, strands sticking out of her braids. She winces at her image in the mirror and dries herself off with a towel after taking a quick shower to rinse herself off. She goes to her locker and dresses before making sure everything is where it needs to be and exiting the room.  

Taeyong is once again waiting for her, dressed in his jeans and t-shirt, much to her disappointment,  since she couldn't stare at his perfectly chiseled body anymore. He shoots her a smile and holds out his hand, which Nayeon takes with a grin of her own.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Nayeon says as they're on the way back. “Thank you for taking me.”

“Thank you for accepting,” Taeyong murmurs back, blush coloring his cheeks. “I had fun, too.”

It's silent for a while before Taeyong hears the rumbling of Nayeon's stomach and he laughs, leaving Nayeon embarrassed. Her cheeks turn red and she stares out the window.

“Let's stop and get something to eat,” he says gently. “I'm pretty hungry, too.” Nayeon continues to stare out the window, and nods. Taeyong smiles when he sees she's still extremely embarrassed.

They stop at a little diner and order a snack for each of them. Nayeon sips her water and looks at her date. She realizes they don't really know much about each other and she voices it to him.

Taeyong cocks his head, a strand of white hair falling in front of his eye. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Nayeon replies, and Taeyong chuckles.

“Okay. I'm a junior at Korea University, majoring in dance. I don't like messes, I'm strangely obsessed with Febreeze, I've made a lot of choices I'm not proud of in my past, and my best friend, unfortunately, is Jung Yoonoh.”

Nayeon grins. “Wow.” She leans back in the booth and continues, “I guess that makes us enemies.” Taeyong looks at her in confusion and she laughs. “I go to Yonsei.”

“Ah.” Taeyong nods, understanding since their universities had been rivals for years. He smirks and asks her story.

“I'm a sophomore at Yonsei, going to major in music management. My friends call me Squirtle and Bunny Girl, I probably watch too many dramas than is healthy, I was an original trainee at JYP Entertainment, and I have an older brother who is super over protective and all my friends have the hots for him.” Nayeon huffs as she remembers all the times her friends have stared at Jaebum when they're over at her house and he's home as well.  

“You were a trainee?” Taeyong stares at her in amazement and she blushes under his gaze.

“Yeah,” she squeaks, nodding. “I trained for a couple of years, but I realized it wasn't for me and I missed my family and friends so much.” Nayeon shrugs, knowing she had made the right choice back then.

“I always wanted to be a trainee,” Taeyong admits. “I was going to audition for SM, but who knows how long I'd be working my ass off before debuting? They're the best, but they're ruthless.”

Nayeon beams at him. “I'm glad you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be here with me.” Taeyong’s face burns bright red and he ducks his head, avoiding her gaze.

They finish their snacks with casual conversation, like Taeyong telling of how many times he, Yuta, and Yoonoh had gotten sexiled from their house when Hansol came over because Taeil was in the mood; or Nayeon speaking of how she and Jisoo had gotten in so much trouble with her younger friends’ parents when they found out Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Dahyun had snuck into the club with them, even though everything was Jisoo’s fault. It's always Jisoo’s fault.

The sky is dark when Taeyong drops Nayeon off at her house, stars twinkling above them. He walks Nayeon to the door and she pauses, looking up at him. “I had a really great time,” she whispers. “Thank you so much.”

Taeyong shrugs as if it's no big deal, but his heart is racing. “I had fun too,” he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck.

Nayeon smiles, noticing his nervousness, and snakes her arms around his neck, pulling his close. Taeyong yelps in surprise, grabbing her hips to ground himself. “N-Nayeon?” He says skittishly.

She stares up with him with big, blinking eyes. “Don't I get a good night kiss?”

Taeyong nods his head enthusiastically. “Yeah! Y-Yeah, okay.” So he leans close and kisses her softly, just a brush of his lips against hers.

The moment is perfect until it's ruined.

“God,” Jisoo yells obnoxiously from the window, cats on either side of her. “Get a fucking room!”

  


-

  
  
Taeyong and Nayeon become official and Jisoo is nearly strangled to death by the latter when she storms inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Poster done by Spotlight Posters   
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/847707/spotlight-posters-closed-temporarily-graphics-poster-request-postershop-graphicshop-designer


End file.
